Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{-1} \\ {3} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {0} \\ {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}+{4} \\ {3}+{0} \\ {2}+{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {3} \\ {4}\end{array}\right]}$